minecraftbuildcraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Tutorials/Power Grid
The Power Grid is modeled after a real-life electricity grid. There are power generating stations, and methods of transporting and generating said power using Conductive Pipes. In addition, when a Power Grid is designed, it is incredibly convenient to create a machine - just tap into your friendly local Power Grid! Why Make a Power Grid? There are many reasons to create a Power Grid, which will be added by other people. However, they are extremely big, which can be an eyesore, and a huge source of lag. Use it at your risk, and try not to make one if you have a slow or bad computer, as you will literally die of lag. Requirements Well, to do this properly, you need a LOT of resources. TooManyItems helps a lot here. Power Station Blocks to build it; at least 16 Conbustion Engines; at least two stacks of Waterproof Pipes; two Steam Engines; two Pumps; and a whole lot of space. Other Requirements At least one Large Chest full of Gold Conductive Pipes (or other conductive pipes); at least 2 months; and 9 buckets. Options The first choice you all have is WHERE TO PUT THE WIRING. It can either be sky-high, at ground level, or underground. Each of these options have pros and cons: Sky-High Pros: You won't run into it, unless you look up a lot, you won't see it. Cons: It makes shadows on the ground, and when you are placing the wiring, there is always a risk of falling. At Ground Level Pros: No risks in placing it, doesn't make shadows, kind of even. Cons: EYESORE Underground Pros: Invisible! Easy drilling! You get resources from digging the tunnels! Cons: Always the danger of falling into a cave... Uses tool durability, which can be pretty bad Part 1: The Power Station Suggested placement is once every 2,000 blocks, in a grid pattern. The center of your first grid square should be your house. Power Generation The only type of engine that is really suggested for this kind of generation is the Combustion Engine, which is the only engine with enough power output to sustain the kind of power cuts that transportation of long distances will effect. In addition, it is much more effective to operate many Combustion Engines in parallel. Of course, all these engines will consume a lot of Fuel and water. The most efficient way to get water is to use a Pump and a 3x3 pool (1 block of water deep) to get infinite water. There can be one setup of this type for each power station, for each row of engines; or, each engine. Of course, the Fuel is a different story. At this point, you would probably want to make some on-site Refineries to generate the Fuel you need on demand; a holding tank would also be useful. As for the Oil source, you could put another holding tank on-site and make a distribution network when you find an Oil deposit. But enough about the materials you will need, and on to the most important part: the engines. The suggested arrangement is in a grid, alternating a 1-block and a 2-block distance horizontally, and 1 block vertically, separating your Combustion Engines. The power should be taken out through the tops, and the 1-block horizontal gap between your engines should be filled with water. Under your engines should be Fuel supply lines. This arrangement was chosen because water is not 100% essential to your engines' operation, but Fuel is. Either way, you probably will let your engines fill up a little before running. The switches for your engines should be in the 2-block walkways. The Conductive Pipes that take power from the engines should interlock at a height of 2 blocks above the ground, so you don't bump into them when you walk. In addition, the pipes that lead from the engines must be Wooden Conductive Pipe. Part 2: The Wiring Gold Conductive Pipe is the only really efficient pipe that is necesary for this kind of transportation of energy. It is possible to add some other type of pipe (Mining Pipe works good for this) just for aesthetics, but it is a waste of any pipe besides the aforementioned Mining Pipe, which can be farmed with not that much difficulty. Category:Tutorials Category:Automation